


Play Date

by Shesheshe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shesheshe/pseuds/Shesheshe
Summary: Natapos na ang intrams nina Jongin at Kyungsoo kung saan muling nagkampyon ang kanilang paaralan. Si Jongin na miyembro ng basketball team at si Kyungsoo na parte ng school paper ay magkakaroon ng "date."Ang pamagat ay hango sa kantang Play Date ng CBX. Play para sa intrams, Date para sa kaisoo. ^^





	Play Date

Nagliligpit na ang basketball team matapos silang maparangalang muli bilang kampyon ng ngayon ay katatapos lang na intrams. Palaging huling isinasagawa ang mga basketball games dahil ika nila, ito ang "highlight" ng buong intrams na inaabangan ng lahat. Dito rin manggagaling ang mga huling puntos upang malaman kung anong paaralan ang mabibigyan ng tropeyo.

Dahil na rin sa pagkapanalong ito, siyempre may victory party ang kanilang paaralan. Maraming pagkain para sa mga lumahok at mga estudyante ng paaralan. May pa-inom rin, matapos ang oras ng eskwela. Pang-apat na ito ng kanilang paaralan kaya excited ang lahat para sa selebrasyong magaganap.

"Excited na ako mamaya. Gusto ko nang kumain. Sana masarap ang ihahain ngayon. Grabe ang practice natin para rito, ha." Ani ni Jongdae habang nagpupunas ng pawis.

"Kaya nga eh. Pang-apat na natin 'to. Dapat mas engrande ngayon. Gagraduate na rin tayo eh." Sagot naman ni Minseok.

"Ano bang sabi ni Baekhyun? 'Di ba nakipag-coordinate Home Economics club para dito?" Tanong naman ni Junmyeon pagkatapos magsintas ng sapatos.

"Oo. Sabi niya matutuwa raw tayo kasi mas maraming pagkain. Parang pa-party na nga rin daw para sa mga graduating students. Pati raw sa painom, mas pinaghandaan daw. Yehey!" Masayang sagot ni Chanyeol kasabay nang pag-aayos ng kanyang sombrero.

"Ayun naman pala eh. Uy, lahat tayo pupunta, 'di ba?" Tanong naman ni Sehun.

"Mukhang hindi. Tahimik yung isa diyan, oh." Pabirong sabi ni Yifan.

"May ibang party-ng aatendan 'yan. 'Di ba Jongin?" Hirit pa ni Chanyeol.

"Kayo talaga. Hindi pa naman kami, kung maka-ano 'tong mga 'to." Sagot naman ni Jongin.

"Alam mo, kung ako sa'yo pare, bibilisan ko. Naturingang MVP ka pa man din. Habulin 'yun eh, cute kasi. Ikaw din." Kantsyaw ni Sehun.

"Oo na, oo na. Magkikita nga kami eh. Masaya ka na? Ikaw talaga, Sehun." Sagot naman ni Jongin nang nakanguso.

"Sya, sya. Kita-kita na lang tayo sa party sa school pagkatapos ng party mo, Jongin. Sunod kayo ni Kyungsoo, ha?" Biro pa ni Junmyeon na ikinatawa rin ng ibang miyembro.

 

*

 

Nakasakay na sa bus ang mga lumahok sa intrams, pati na rin ang mga estudyanteng pumunta para manuod at sumuporta. Pati na rin ang basketball team, maliban kay Jongin. Matapos magpaalam at magsabing susunod siya sa victory party, si Jongin ngayon ay nasa labas ng basketball court at hinihintay si Kyungsoo.

Si Kyungsoo ay parte ng school paper, at ang editor-in-chief nito. Dahil malaking okasyon ang intrams, siya ang naatasang i-cover ito para sa darating na buwang school paper na ilalabas ng paaralan. Siya rin lang naman ang taong tinutukoy ng basketball team na aatendang party ni Jongin, dahil matagal na itong nililigawan ng ating MVP. 

Matalik na magkaibigan sina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun ng Home Economics club at ang kasintahan ni Chanyeol ng basketball team. Dahil na rin sa dalawa kaya nagkakilala sina Jongin at Kyungsoo. Noong panahong nililigawan pa ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, laging isinasama ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo kapag sumasama siya para manuod ng practice ng basketball team dahil nahihiya siyang mag-isa. Nagtuloy-tuloy hanggang sa naging magkakaibigan na silang lahat. 

Limang buwan nang nililigawan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Mag-aanim na buwan na pag natapos ang kasalukuyang buwan. Naaatat na si Jongin dahil gaya nga ng sabi ni Sehum, habulin si Kyungsoo unang-una dahil cute siya, isa pa ay dahil magalang siya at mabait, at may napaka-cute at gandang ngiti. Maraming nagigiliw kay Kyungsoo kaya hindi maiwasang mag-alala ni Jongin.

Kasalukuyang inaantay ni Jongin si Kyungsoo dahil ayon sa kanya kailangan niyang tapusin ang interview sa mga head ng committee na namamahala sa intrams, ito ay ang mga matataas na guro ng mga paaralang lumahok. May iba pang miyembro ng school paper ang nasa intrams din para mag-interview ng mga manlalaro at kumuha ng litrato ng mga laro at sports para hindi mahirapan si Kyungsoo sa pag-cover nito. 

Habang naghihintay, nag-iisip na si Jongin kung anong maaari nilang gawin matapos ang araw na ito. Gusto sana niya ayaing lumabas si Kyungsoo kaso baka pagod na siya dahil sa dami ng ginawa niya ngayon, maski siya ay pagod na rin dahil medyo naging pisikal ang laro kanila na umubos rin ng lakas niya. 

Habang nag-iisip, nakatanggap si Jongin ng text mula kay Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, sorry kung ang tagal ko. Kanina ka pa ba diyan? Pababa na ako." 

Napangiti si Jongin. Naiisip na kasi niya ang kunot sa noo ni Kyungsoo dahil sa pag-aalala. Sobrang cute talaga. 

Nagreply din naman agad si Jongin.

"Okay lang. Ingat sa pagbaba! See you! :)"

 

*

 

Nang makarating si Kyungsoo, medyo hingal pa siya, nag-sorry agad ito kay Jongin. 

"Sorry talaga, kung... natagalan ako. Hindi ko kasi matapos agad yung interview eh. Sorry, Jongin." Nag-aalalang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Uy, okay lang 'yun. Ayan, tumakbo ka pa tuloy. Ako naman nagsabing aantayin kita eh. Huwag kang mag-sorry, Kyungsoo." Sagot agad ni Jongin.

"Sorry talaga, ha. Salamat din. Nga pala, congratulations! Panalo na naman ang basketball team tapos MVP ka ngayong taon!" Nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Nahiya si Jongin nang bahagya at napakamot sa kanyang batok. "Ah, salamat, Kyungsoo. Nag-practice rin kasi talaga ang buong team kasi last na 'to. Kamusta pala mga interview mo?"

"You're welcome, Jongin. Okay naman. Nakakapagod pero natapos ko namang interview-hin lahat, tapos isusulat ko na lang yung essay ko para rito. Gustong-gusto ko talagang kino-cover intrams kasi masaya tapos nakikita mong masaya lahat nang nanunuod. Ang daming emosyon pag intrams kaya marami rin akong nasusulat." 

"Buti naman kung ganun." Masayang tugon ni Jongin.

"Ah! Ikaw talaga, kanina siniko ka nung kalaban ninyo, dapat umapela ka, Jongin! Ang kalat maglaro eh. Buti na lang nanalo kayo."

"Okay lang, ganun talaga eh. Na-pressure na rin siguro kaya nagkapisikalan na. Bakit, nag-alala ka ba sa'kin?" Pabirong sabi ni Jongin.

"Siyempre." Kiming sabi naman ni Kyungsoo.

"Totoo? Hindi nga kita nakitang nag-cheer eh. Nakakatampo ka." Pa-cute na sabi ni Jongin.

"Kahit nag-cheer ako? Maingay kaya hindi mo rinig!" Depensa ni Kyungsoo. Ang cute-cute talaga, isip ni Jongin. 

Pinisil ni Jongin ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo, at sumagot. "Alam ko naman, ikaw 'di mabiro. Thank you sa pag-cheer sa'kin, ha? Sorry kung nag-alala ka"

Namula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "Hmm, okay lang. Basta ingat ka na lang din palagi." Nahihiyang sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

"Copy. Roger that. Basta sabi mo. Malakas ka kaya sa'kin."

"Naku, naku, Jongin. Gutom lang 'yan." Natatawang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Gusto mo bang kumain bago dumiretso sa victory party?" Tanong ni Jongin. 

Biglang napaisip si Jongin na baka tanggihan siya ni Kyungsoo dahil may pagkain naman sa victory party pero natuwa siya nang umoo ito.

"Oo, sige. Medyo nagugutom na ako. Konti lang siguro para makarami rin tayo sa party mamaya. Hehehe." Patawang sabi ni Kyungsoo na ikinatawa rin ni Jongin.

 

*

 

Sa kasamaang palad ay walang makainang malapit sa court kung saan ginanap ang intrams. Nagpapanic na si Jongin dahil alam niyang pagod na rin si Kyungsoo sa paglalakad. 

"Kyungsoo, ako yung nag-ayang kumain pero wala pala tayong makakainan dito. Sorry talaga." Paiyak nang sabi ni Jongin. Nahihiya siya kay Kyungsoo. Kahit matagal na niya itong nililigawan, gusto pa rin niyang ma-impress si Kyungsoo at hindi 'yun ang sitwasyon ngayon.

"Okay lang. Naghanap naman tayo eh, wala lang talagang makainan dito. Meron pero malayo-layo pa. May pagkain naman sa school, huwag kang mag-alala, Jongin." Nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Dumidikit na sa noo ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang buhok dahil sa pawis na lalong ikinainis ni Jongin sa nangyayari ngayon. 

"Sorry talaga. Ayan, pinapawisan ka na tuloy. Pasensya na talaga, Kyungsoo." Kumuha si Jongin ng bimpo sa kanyang bag at inabot kay Kyungsoo.

"Wala 'to. Mainit lang talaga. Salamat sa bimpo, Jongin." Nagpunas ng pawis si Kyungsoo at ipinampaypay ang bimpo.

"Baka gamit na 'to, ha." Nagawa pang magbiro ni Kyungsoo.

"Hindi, no. Siyempre malinis 'yan. Tsaka kung gamit na, ako lang naman ang gagamit niyan. Ayaw mo nun." Hirit ni Jongin.

"Kadiri ka!" Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Nagpatuloy sila sa paglakad habang natatawa sa mga kalokohan ng isa't isa. 

 

*

 

Hindi na nila namalayang naabot na nila ang sinasabing "malayo-layong" kainan dahil sa pagkukulitan nila habang naglalakad. 

Dahil nga pawis na si Jongin sa paglalakad, kinukulit niya si Kyungsoo at inaakbayan, akmang mamamahid ng pawis, na sasalagin nito. Kukurutin naman siya ni Kyungsoo pag nagtangka pa itong umulit. Napag-usapan din nila ang tungkol sa pagkuha ni Jongin ng exam sa isang malaking kolehiyo, pati na rin ang pag-aapply niya para sa scholarship. Ganun din naman sa napiling kolehiyo ni Kyungsoo. Marami na silang napag-usapan na ikinatuwa rin nilang pareho dahil mas napapalapit sila sa isa't isa sa ganitong paraan. 

Nang makapasok sa nasabing kainan, umupo muna sila at pinag-usapan kung anong kakainin. Magkatapat silang dalawa, at nagtitingin ng menu si Kyungsoo.

"Dahil ako ang nag-aya, ako na magbabayad. Napagod ka pa kaya sa'kin na rin ang dessert. Bawal tumanggi, Kyungsoo." Inunahan na ni Jongin si Kyungsoo.

"Hindi, huwag na. Ano ka ba. Dapat share tayo, 'di ba?" Nahihiyang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Ako na. Sa'kin na 'to, Kyungsoo."

"Kahit sa dessert, ako na dun, Jongin. Please?" Pilit muli ni Kyungsoo.

Naguluhan si Jongin dahil nag-please na si Kyungsoo at hindi niya ito kayang tanggihan. 

"Tsk. Sige na nga, pero dessert lang, ha? Wala nang huling tawad." Sabi ni Jongin.

"Sige. Ako na oorder nun mamaya." Pagpayag ni Kyungsoo nang nakangiti.

 

*

 

Matapos silang kumain ng merienda, nagpaalam si Kyungsoo kay Jongin para umorder ng dessert.

"Wait lang, ha. Oorder lang ako ng dessert natin." 

"Ah, sige lang." Nakangiting sagot ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

Laking gulat ni Jongin nang makitang isang buong cake ang dala ni Kyungsoo pagbalik nito sa kanilang mesa.

"Ba't ang laki? Akala ko ba konti lang?" Tanong ni Jongin.

"Sa'yo 'to. Pa-congratulations ko 'to sa'yo. Congrats, Jongin!" Sagot ni Kyungsoo nang may malapad na ngiti. Nakaangat ang mga pisngi, nakatago ang mga mata, hugis-puso ang labi.

Hindi napigilan ni Jongin, pero sa isip niya may sumisigaw ng "WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH." Pakiramdam niya, tatlong beses yung bilis ng tibok ng puso niya kasi, ito 'yun. Ito yung nagustuhan niya kay Kyungsoo. Yung mga maliliit na bagay at kilos na ginagawa niya na nakakapagpatunaw kay Jongin. Maliit na bagay pero makabuluhan, may damdamin. 

MVP siya ngayong taon, pero yung cake galing kay Kyungsoo ang mas gusto niyang iuwi, hindi yung tropeyong napanalunan niya. 

Matagal nang alam ni Jongin na gustong-gusto niya si Kyungsoo at ngayon mas lalo pa siyang nahulog rito. Hulog na hulog na siya. 

Dala na rin ng tuwa at lakas ng loob, hindi napigilan ni Jongin ang nasabi.

"Mas masaya yung congrats mo sa'kin pag dumating yung araw na sinagot mo na ako." Nakangiting sabi niya kay Kyungsoo habang nakatingin dito.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, tila nagulat sa sinabi ni Jongin.

"Hindi kita minamadali. Okay lang na maghintay. Ang importante kasama kita ngayon at malinaw sa'yo na gusto kita. Gustong-gusto."

Kung may ilalaki pa ang mata ni Kyungsoo, lumaki pa ito at namula siya nang sobra. Pati mga tenga niya ay namula. Natuwa lang si Jongin sa reaksyon nito at ginatungan pa.

"Namumula ka, pati yung tenga mo, Kyungsoo. Lalo kang cumute" Sabi ni Jongin sabay tawa sa reaksyon ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang sinabi. Para kasi siyang isdang inalis sa tubig. Sobrang nakakapanggigil talaga si Kyungsoo.

"Ikaw kasi eh. Jongin talaga!" Konting hampas sa braso mula kay Kyungsoo.

At ganun na lang, nagtawanan silang dalawa. Walang malinaw na sagot mula kay Kyungsoo pero masaya si Jongin. Kung kailangang paulit-ulit na sabihin, gagawin niya. Masaya siya na kasama niya si Kyungsoo ngayon. Wala sa kanya ang maghintay at gumawa ng bagay na ikatutuwa ni Kyungsoo. Si Kyungsoo 'yun eh, ganun talaga.

 

*

 

Lumabas na sila ng kainan at biglang bumuhos ang ulan. 

Kailangan nilang tumawid papunta sa may waiting shed dahil doon ang sakayan pabalik sa kanilang paaralan at sa naghihintay na victory party.

"Jongin, pa'no 'yan? Umuulan, wala tayong payong!" Nag-aalalang sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. 

Nag-isip si Jongin at naalala niyang dala niya ang varsity jacket niya ngayon. Kinuha niya ito sa kanyang bag at iniabot kay Kyungsoo.

"Ito, suot mo muna. Ipapandong ko muna yung tuwalya ko. Sa'yo na yung jacket ko para hindi ka mabasa." 

"Eh, kung ipandong na lang natin 'to pareho? Mababasa ka niyan." Pagpilit ni Kyungsoo.

"May bag pa tayong dala, tsaka malapit lang naman. Tatawid lang tayo, Kyungsoo." Mariing sabi ni Jongin. "Sige na, suot mo na 'yan." Pagkumbinsi pa niya lalo rito. 

Bawal mabasa ang baby. Baka magkasakit, hindi papayag si Jongin.

"Sige na nga. Bilisan mo maglakad, ha." Wala nang nagawa si Kyungsoo.

Natuwa naman si Jongin. Sa likod kasi ng varsity jacket niya, may nakasulat na "KIM 88" tapos suot pa ni Kyungsoo. Parang gusto niya pang magpasalamat na umulan nang bahagya.

Nakapandong ng tuwalya at dala ang cake na bigay ni Kyungsoo, tumawid sila papunta sa waiting shed at nag-abang ng masasakyan. 

Hanggang sa makarating sa paaralan, suot ni Kyungsoo ang varsity jacket ni Jongin. 

 

*

 

"Ayan na pala si lover boy natin eh." Pang-aasar ni Chanyeol kay Jongin nang makarating ito sa victory party.

"Ewan ko sa'yo. Nagugutom ka pa ata." Bato naman ni Jongin.

"Ano, kamusta ang party? Masaya ba?" Hirit ni Sehun habang tumataas-baba pa ang kilay nito.

Scandalized ang hitsura ni Jongin at malapit nang manapok ng isang Sehun.

"May dala kang cake eh." Natatawang sagot ni Sehun sa tingin ni Jongin.

"Sehun, ikaw. Kumain ka pa. Kulang ka na sa nutrisyon. Magpakabusog ka pa." Sambit ni Jongin.

"Hindi ka mabiro. Hindi ka umiskor, no. Awww." Gatong ni Jongdae, at nagawa pang mag-apir nina Sehun, Jongdae at Chanyeol at humalakhak.

"Anong iskor, nag-date kami, may pa-cake siya para sa'kin, tapos may kiss, anong iskor." Sagot ni Jongin.

"Talaga?!? May kiss?!? Saan?" Tanong agad ni Chanyeol.

"Sa'kin na 'yun, mga brad." Natatawang sabi ni Jongin.

 

* 

 

Nang makarating sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa paaralan para sa victory party, tumila na ang ulan.

"Magkikita ba kayo ni Baek?" Tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

"Oo eh, nagtext siya ngayon lang. Samahan ko raw siya sa TLE room kasi mag-aayos siya ng forms para sa catering ngayon, pero pagkatapos, sa party na tuloy namin." Sagot naman nito.

"Sayang, sama ka na lang sana sa'kin." Nakangusong sabi ni Jongin.

"Pa-cute ka! Magkikita naman tayo sa loob, Jongin." Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Aminin mo na lang na cute ako." Pagtawa ring sagot ni Jongin.

"Kita na lang mamaya? Text kita pag tapos na si Baek?" 

"Sige, Soo." Nadulas si Jongin sa naitawag niya kay Kyungsoo.

"Hmm. Soo? Okay lang, cute." Sambit ni Kyungsoo sa narinig.

"Ano kasi. Sorry! Kung naiilang ka, hindi na. Sorry nadulas ako!"

"Uy, okay lang. Ang cute nga eh. Okay lang na 'yun na itawag mo sa'kin, Jongin." Nangingiting sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Hala... Pero, sige na nga. Sorry ulit." Napakamot sa batok si Jongin sa hiya dahil nadulas siya. Kung mapapansin, first name basis sila at tanging mga malapit lang kay Kyungsoo ang tumatawag sa kanya ng "Soo," ayon kay Baekhyun na matalik na kaibigan nito. 

"Huwag ka nang mag-sorry! Okay lang, Jongin. Mas close tayo pag pinakinggan, 'di ba? Gusto ko rin 'yun." Nakangiti si Kyungsoo habang nakatingin kay Jongin. 

Ayan na naman siya, sigaw ng isip ni Jongin. 

Ano pa bang puwedeng gawin at sabihin ni Kyungsoo para mahulog pa lalo si Jongin. Marami pa, at baka sumabog na siya.

"Oh, pa'no? Mamaya na lang ulit, Jongin, ha?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Sige..."

"Sige?" Kita sa mukha na Kyungsoo na may hinihintay ito. Inaasar pa si Jongin dahil sa pagkakadulas niya kanina.

"Sige, Soo." Natawa si Kyungsoo nang masabi ni Jongin. Masaya rin siya sa kanyang narinig.

 

Kyungsoo - 1

Jongin - 0

 

Natatawa niyang sagot kay Jongin, "Sige. See you later, Jongin!"

Nadulas na't lahat, nilubos-lubos na ni Jongin.

"Teka, Soo!"

"Ha? Ano 'yun?"

Pag harap ni Kyungsoo, lumapit si Jongin at hinalikan ito sa kanang pisngi.

Natulala si Kyungsoo, nanlaki ang mga mata at namula.

"See you later, Soo! Text mo ko, ha?"

Hindi naka-imik si Kyungsoo. Tumungo lang siya at tumalikod, sabay takbo papunta sa TLE room, suot pa rin ang varsity jacket ni Jongin. 

Napangiti na lang ang ating MVP.

 

Kyungsoo - 1

Jongin - 1

 

 

:-)

**Author's Note:**

> Magka-year silang lahat, pati na si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Hindi sila inabot ng K-12 kaya ganyan ang setting. LOL. Sorry kung very high school ito. 
> 
> Salamat sa pagbasa! ^^


End file.
